In The Dark
by articcat621
Summary: Takes place during Still, Season 4. What Beth should have been doing in the dark with hunky Daryl.


A/N: A huge thanks to SweetTale4U for providing the hand job prompt. She is seriously my muse. Her stuff is fantastic, so you should check out her stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead… AMC does.

* * *

_In The Dark_

I could hear the walkers approaching. Panic crept into my mind and I did my best to push it away like I always did.

Think Beth think. What can I do to keep us alive?

Looking around frantically, I spotted the car's trunk. I quickly ran over and opened it up. It would hold us both…

"Daryl!" I hissed, looking to him. He came over, his crossbow up and ready. I watched my back as I climbed inside the trunk. He followed moments later. He latched the trunk shut.

"Good thinking, Bethie," he whispered into the dark.

I blushed at the nickname he picked for me. It made me feel special, knowing that he called me something no one else ever did. We were special… the two of us.

As we sat in the dark, I tried not to think of our relationship. It was complicated to say the least. I cared for him and he cared for me. But it was more than care… it was… well, I wouldn't say the love word, but it was pretty close to that.

He shifted, his legs now pressing against mine. His musky smell filled my nose, causing a small smile to appear on my face. Daryl had become my rock in such a short time… he was my equal.

My smile turned into a devious smirk. Since we were here and we didn't know how long it would take… we might as well have a little fun. My hand gently slid up his leg, slowly, teasing him.

"Bethie, not now," he hissed into the darkness. His hand gripped mine and tried to push me away.

"Shh, Daryl, don't let the walkers hear," I retorted cheekily. The car shook as a walker banged against the hood. I trembled slightly. "Please, Daryl," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear the weakness in my voice. "Distract me," I pleaded.

Daryl grunted a yes. He took my knife, holding it tightly. I didn't say anything to that; I knew he was just trying to be safe.

My hands found themselves moving up his pant legs. His jeans were torn and caked with mud, but I didn't care. As I made my way to his waist, I quickly undid his belt. I tugged his jeans down a bit so I could easily slip my hand inside his underwear. I grinned as I felt his hardened member. He did want me, even if he sometimes denied it.

I pulled his member out, freeing it from the tight confines of his undergarments. Slowly, I moved one of my hands up and down his shaft. No matter how many times I touched it, I would never get used to the silky feel of his hardened member. It was unlike anything else I've ever experienced.

A husky moan escaped Daryl's lips.

I quicken my movements, swirling my thumb over the leaking tip of Daryl's member. My other hand grasped the bottom of his member while I played with the top, giving extra attention to his swollen head.

"Bethie," he sighed as he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position. It was difficult seeing as we were in such a cramped space.

As I continued the motions, his breathing became heavier. I knew that he was getting close. His started to rock his hips against my palm. I continued to stroke him, enjoying the soft, little moans or grunts Daryl would make. I quickened my movements, whispering his name.

Daryl jerked into my hand. Moments later, he moaned and came into my hand. "Bethie," he moaned. Once he was finished, I eagerly licked the substance off my fingers.

"I could kiss you right now," he gruffly said while pulling up his jeans.

I smiled. "Once we're out of here."

He nodded, his hand finding mine in the darkness. We sat that way for the rest of the night, waiting for it to be clear. I dozed off a few times but Daryl's hand never left mine.

Eventually, daylight broke. I could hear birds chirping outside. I looked to Daryl and he nodded. Reaching up, I untied the latch and pushed it open. Tentatively, I looked around. Seeing the coast was clear, I crawled out. Daryl got out right behind me.

Daryl pulled me into his arms, crashing his lips against mine. His hands dug into my hips as he kissed me roughly; trying to pay me back for the pleasure I'd given him. I moaned into the kiss, my arms reaching up around his neck.

Eventually, the two of us broke apart. We stood there, staring at each other, my chest heaving from the kiss.

"Find what we can use," he said gruffly before turning away from me.

I nodded, doing as he said. Daryl would keep us alive. I know he will.


End file.
